Cendrillon Another Story
by JokertheMatrix
Summary: UKPH Song fic. There's an upcoming ball and Maria wants no part of it, but what happens when she's not only forced to take part, but has to kill the prince, who she may have fallen in love with? Rated T for my paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**Cendrillon ~Another Story~ APH**

First fic as well as a Song Fic of Cendrillon and Cinderella Another Story, both by Vocaloids (which I don't own, sadly). I wrote this a long time ago and posted it on my DA, so here it is now on FF. Hetalia is not mine, but Maria is my Philippines OC

* * *

><p>Maria shivered as the horse-drawn carriage drew closer to the castle. Her hand grasped the knife hidden by the folds of her dress and she closed her eyes. <em>Why did I agree to this? <em>She thought, knowing that she didn't really have a choice.

_Maria looked at the giggling group of girls as she walked by holding a basket. They were in front of a dress shop, pointing at a number of pretty dresses that probably neither of them could afford. She sighed, wondering why so many girls were fussing over the ball._

It's just one guy… Is he really good enough to make a fuss about? _She shook her head and sighed again, still oblivious to love. _Well, there's nothing I can do about it; it's not like I'm going. Any one of them could marry the prince and it wouldn't matter to me. Now, the sooner I get this shopping done, the better… _Her thoughts drifted to the things she could do after she was done with her chores. Maria turned back to the shopkeeper, ready to bargain for bread for her master. Instead of seeing the usual kind face and happy green eyes, she was met with purple eyes looming over her._

_"What happened to Mr. Carriedo?" Maria liked the eccentric man; he was almost like the father she never had._

_"Does it matter?" the man chuckled. She noticed that he was wearing a pink scarf over a heavy coat._

Isn't he hot under that? _She thought as the man turned his head to the girls still admiring the expensive dresses. _

_"They look so happy da~ wouldn't it be fun to see those happy faces twisted in pain?"_

_Maria shuddered- whoever this man was, he was certainly not one to hang around with. "I-I guess. May I buy that?" she said, pointing at a particularly fat loaf of bread, eager to change the subject._

_The man smiled, sending chills down Maria's body. Somehow, this stranger replacing Mr. Carriedo scared her. "I'll give it to you if you do me a favor."_

_"Which is?"_

_"Kill the prince for me."_

_Maria blinked at the stranger's casual tone._

He's gotta be kidding…right? _She looked up to the man's still smiling face. "T-that's gotta be a joke! I can't kill someone! Let alone someone I'll probably never see in my life!"_

_"That's not true da. There is that ball tonight where the prince will choose his bride," the man continued to smile. "You can kill him then."_

_Maria was flabbergasted. "Why do you even want to kill the prince? What has he ever done to you?"_

_"He took away something that is mine," his eyes glinted as he chanted something strange under his breath. "So I need you to kill him for me."_

_"That's a crazy idea! I refuse to do it!" Maria tried to walk away, but found herself to be oddly stuck to the spot. Panic flooded into her like a tsunami._

_"But you will do it," the man's smile widened as he lifted one arm up. To Maria's horror, he was holding a faucet pipe. She tensed as she prepared to be hit with it, especially since her head didn't even reach the man's shoulder, making it easy for him to be done with her. She closed her eyes, wondering why nobody seemed to notice how she was going to get smacked with a faucet pipe. The hit never came. She opened her eyes to see that the man was waving the faucet pipe and spreading some weird dust over her.  
><em>  
><em>"Now will you go kill the prince da?"<br>_  
><em>"Yes I will," she found herself agreeing to the stranger's demand against her will.<br>_

She felt sick to her stomach as the carriage neared the castle. Maria placed the knife back to where it was on her right thigh. _This is his entire fault_... Her face grimaced, wondering what the man did to make her do this. The carriage's sudden stop jolted Maria out of her thoughts. The door was opened by a tall man wearing an impeccable white suit with a matching white scarf.

"Are you ready da?"

* * *

><p>The prince paced around an elegantly furnished room. He didn't notice the other man creeping up to him.<p>

"Don't worry Artie, you'll do fine! I'm sure some girl will like you!" the prince's companion suddenly clapped him in the back. He wore a simple powder blue tuxedo that was given to him by the prince a long time ago. An air of aloof elegance hung around him in contrast of his energetic and immature personality.

"Gah!" the prince jumped in surprise and turned to his companion in irritation, meeting the clear blue eyes behind his companion's glasses with his green ones. "What are you doing here Alfred? And didn't I tell you not to call me by that blasted nickname?"

"But calling you 'Arthur' is too boring!" Alfred pouted, giving his face a more childish look.

The prince sighed, knowing that it was hopeless to argue with him. "That doesn't answer my other question."

"Well, if I get a bride now, I won't be old and alone like you!"

"Why you- I'M ONLY FOUR MORE YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!"

"That's old."

"YOU GIT!" the prince lunged at his companion as the door opened to reveal a man that was practically the striking image of Alfred.

"Um…" Matthew looked questioningly at the prince, who was on the floor on top of his brother. The prince froze while Alfred smiled at his brother.

"Hey Mattie! What brings you here?"

"I have a message for the prince…" Matthew looked down and fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable.

"What is it Matthew?" the prince immediately got off Alfred and adjusted his tie.

"The guests have arrived…"

* * *

><p>"This is never going to work," Maria glared at the man. "The prince will never notice a servant like me."<p>

"He'll notice you da. It's impossible not to."

_What does he mean by that?_ Maria looked confused, but before she could ask him, he stuck out his hand to guide her down the carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 and probably the last of this short fic~**

* * *

><p>Arthur kissed the hand of the petite lady and thanked her for dancing with him, but it was all empty. The only thing they had in common was that they both enjoyed embroidery, but other than that, it was a rather awkward and formal dance (not to mention her brother glaring at them. Arthur could've sworn he heard him say that he wished he had brought his gun with him).<p>

As he watched the young lady being pulled away by her older brother, Arthur could not help but feel an overwhelming sense of disappointment. She was the fourth person that he had danced with and he still hasn't found the right girl to be his bride.

He looked around the ballroom to find another partner, though there seemed to be more men than women (How the bloody hell did that happen?). Arthur could just hear Alfred's mocking voice as another song started and felt irritated beyond belief. He wasn't going to allow that git to find a bride before he did! He sighed in relief as he found a girl with long brown tied in two pigtails wearing an impeccable blue dress.

Arthur walked over to her and tapped her lightly in the shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

* * *

><p>Maria looked around the thick crowd for the prince, the hard steel of the knife cold against the skin of her right thigh. She had just finished dancing with a rather feminine man wearing an exquisite red robe. Even though he had a regal presence, she could tell right away that he was not the prince she was looking for.<p>

_Just where is he?_ Maria started to feel desperate. She didn't even want to think what Ivan (the name that he told her to call him by) would do to her if she didn't fulfill her job. Not that she couldn't; there was a nagging feeling in her that kept telling her to finish the job (courtesy of what Ivan had done to her).

The smell of food distracted Maria from her thoughts. She turned to her left and saw a feast before her eyes. Extravagant food she didn't even know existed was strewn across a long white table.

_I'll go look for the prince after I have a _decent_ dinner… _Maria thought as she made her way to the table.

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed as the young woman left him. <em>She certainly isn't the right one…<em> he grimaced as he remembered the arguments he had with the young lady. He could barely hide his temper throughout the whole song. Arthur started to wonder if the whole prospect of finding a bride was pointless.

His eyes caught a flash of a certain blonde's ahoge. He turned to see Alfred laughing and joking with a woman with an exotic green dress and silken black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He felt his blood go on fire.

_There is no bloody way that twit will beat me in my own game!_ He looked around with a ferocious glint in his eyes to find a partner; it softened when it fell on a woman with tanned skin and raven black hair at the banquet table. He could see the edges of her hairclip, which was a peculiar white flower he did not know the name of, at the left side of her hair that matched the simple, pleated, white dress she wore. Her cherubic face was filled with joy as she stared at the food with warm brown eyes.

"Simply breathtaking…" he thought out loud. Blushing furiously at what he said, he started to make his way towards the young lady.

* * *

><p>Maria savored the taste of the treacle pudding as she placed the last of it on her mouth. The best food she ever received from her master was an apple pie she had to steal while he wasn't looking. She was so busy eating that she didn't notice the prince come up behind her.<p>

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Maria turned around to face a man with thick black eyebrows and messy, but in a somewhat regal way, blonde hair. He wore a stunning white tuxedo with golden studs. Maria was quickly entranced by his emerald green eyes and how pretty they were. She knew instantly that this was the prince.

"Excuse me young miss," he bowed slightly as he said this. Maria blushed slightly at how she was treated like royalty. "But may I have this dance?"

"It would be my honor, Your Highness," Maria curtsied in reply; she stiffened when she heard a familiar chuckle somewhere behind her.

"Please just call me Arthur," he said as he led her down to the center of the ballroom. He stopped and looked at her with worry. "Are you okay, love?"

"Yes, yes," she said hastily, forcing a smile on her lips, though Arthur still looked skeptical. "Just call me Maria," she truly smiled this time as she remembered what he had called her. Arthur's face changed into a similar smile as a song started.

* * *

><p>Maria lost count of how many songs they had danced to. The prince refused to let her go as each song ended, though she didn't want him to. She found herself falling harder for the prince as each song started. She didn't want to stop seeing Arthur laugh at something she said or smile kindly at her…<p>

Maria risked a glance at the clock at the top of the grand staircase. Despair washed over her. Any second now, the dreadful ring would resound, announcing that it was midnight.

The time Ivan had told her to kill the prince.

_No, no… _Her thoughts were in sync with each ring of the bell. Tears flooded in her eyes as some unseen force made her stop dancing. Arthur looked at her questioningly as she reached for her knife.

* * *

><p>Arthur's eyes widened as Maria pulled out her knife. The young woman's eyes gleamed with an eerie ferocity- it was as if she was transformed into another person.<p>

"До свидания князя глупого," her voice came out distorted as she thrust the knife.

_NO!_ Maria's hand suddenly swerved to miss the prince. Panting, she shakily grabbed the hand that held the knife- it was as if she was afraid it had a will of its own.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" the prince looked at her in complete bewilderment and shock. Maria turned to him in desperation.

"Arthur, I can explain-"

"You should've done what you were asked Lady Maria," she froze as Ivan walked towards her. His usual smile was gone and was replaced by a creepy purple aura. "Now you must pay the price."

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded as Ivan placed one hand around Maria, who seemed to be glued on the spot. Ivan smiled humorlessly at him.

"До следующего раза," both of them disappeared, only to leave behind a hairclip the shape of a peculiar white flower.

* * *

><p>"It's too bad it had to end this way da," Ivan smirked as he looked out the window to see a raging blizzard.<p>

Nobody answered him.

He chuckled lightly. "It wouldn't have mattered anyways- you will always belong to me," he turned and left the strange white blob-a mochi- on the window.

The mochi looked out the window with brown eyes devoid of any emotion. It did not even react as Ivan opened the door, letting in the cold wind.

* * *

><p>Arthur bent down and lifted up the hairclip. It was oddly warm against his skin. He closed his eyes and kissed it gently, remembering the young woman who wore it.<p>

"I'll search the whole world for you Maria; I won't stop until I find you, I swear on my life."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Any foreign words written here were from Google Translate, so correct me if I'm wrong!<strong>

До свидания князя глупого -_ Goodbye foolish prince_

До следующего раза - _Until next time_


End file.
